Una historia diferente
by GalletitaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan de 17 años, se muda a Forks con su padre, luego de la muerte de su hermano, ella ahi encontrara una nueva familia, una nueva mejor amiga y el amor de su vida... Holaa chicas, soy nueva en esto , espero que me sepan entender, por fis comenten
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, tengo 17 años, soy un poco extrovertida, me gusta cantar, bailar, componer, tocar mis instrumentos favoritos como la batería, la guitarra tanto eléctrica como acústica, pero sobre todo me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, ir a fiestas, a discotecas o simplemente conversar con mis amigos, el Ballet y el Baile son mi pasión he tomado clases hasta que me mude a Forks aunque a veces me pongo a practicar un poco más cuando estoy enojada o necesito un descanso.

Tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Michael, teníamos un hermano mayor llamado Tyler pero falleció en un accidente.

Mi papa se llama Charlie Swan es de raíces italianas y americanas, mi mama se llama Renné Dwayne ella en cambio es de raíces colombianas, mis papas se divorciaron cuando Michael y yo éramos apenas unos bebes Tyler ya tenía 2 años, después del divorcio vivimos 7 años en Colombia, luego a Phoenix donde conocí a mi mejor amiga Lizzi y a mi mejor amigo Shawn y mi madre conoció a Phil Dwayne, un jugador de beisbol, con el cual poco después se casó, cuando vivíamos en el Colombia visitábamos pocas veces a mi papa hay conocí a Jacob un amigo mas.

En el instituto de Phoenix a mis amigas y a mí nos llamaban las reinas y mis amigos los tigres éramos como los jefes del instituto no solo por nuestra ropa de diseñador (la cual mi amigo del alma y diseñador famoso Luigi Summer nos regalaba) ni por nuestras cosas ni porque siempre armábamos el relajo sino también porque sacábamos las mejores notas, a todos nos encanta cantar y bailar hasta teníamos un grupo por así decirlo.

Mis amigos dicen que soy una perra (claro en el buen sentido) ya que siempre mandaba al carajo a quienes me insultan o me hacen enojar. Mi mama dice que soy un caso perdido y que mi rebeldía no tenía ni remedio ni cura mucho menos.

En fin, no sé porque se quejan si así me quieren.

Bueno esta es mi historia un poco larga pero a la vez divertida con todas las locuras que hare….


	2. Dejando atras los recuerdos

Si me hubieran dicho antes que dejaría a mis amigos, mi pasión, el sol, la piscina de mi casa etc. por Forks me le hubiera reído en la cara, pero no ahora estoy sentada en el asiento de un avión hacia mi infierno personal dejando atrás mi vida, mis locuras, los malos recuerdos, el recuerdo de mi hermano.

Oh Mi hermano cuanto lo extraño han pasado 2 años y todavía siento su presencia, habían pasado 2 meses después de que Michael y yo habíamos cumplido 15 años queríamos ir a surfear.

**Flashback**

**_10 de Noviembre del 2009._**

**_Estábamos viajando a la playa eran las 11:30 de la noche estaba lloviendo "Raro en Phoenix" pensé yo peor no me importaba iba con mis hermanos en el asiento trasero conversando de cosas sin importancia cuando en la radio empezó a sonar nuestra canción favorita _****_Bohemia Rhapsody – QUEEN _****_la estábamos "cantando" a todo pulmón cuando de pronto el auto comenzó a patinar en la carretera, hasta que paro, todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio nos había provocado un gran susto _**

**_-Están todos bien hay atrás?- pregunto mi madre todavía asustada_**

**_-Si mama- respondimos los tres a coro_**

**_Cuando vi que por mi lado se acercaba una gran luz blanca Tyler se dio cuenta y me paso a su lado quedando el donde yo estaba sentada, luego todo paso muy rápido lo único que recuerdo es el grito de mama llamando a Tyler._**

**_Desperté en el hospital tenía un suero, me dolía la cabeza, todos habíamos quedado con unas cuantas fracturas, moretones y lastimados pero la mas destruida era yo mi hermano había muerto lo sabia no necesitaba que nadie me lo diga yo lo sentía en mi corazón que el pedazo que le pertenecía a el había muerto ya no tenía dueño, no lloraba creo que estaba procesando la información todavía, pasaron 2 días ya habíamos salido del hospital y estábamos en el funeral todos nos miraban a Michael y a mí con lastima y pena cuando llegue a casa lo único que hice fue coger un bate de Phil y hacer trizas mi piano, había muerto mi inspirador, había muerto la persona que me enseño todo lo que sabía ya no tenía propósito que me sentara a tocar cuando no tenía a Tyler alado mío dándome su opinión sobre lo que tocaba. Desde ese día nunca mas volví a tocar._**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Después de eso en casa nunca volvió a ser lo mismo con el tiempo mis amigos me "ayudaron" me hacían sacar una sonrisa me llevaban a fiestas pero siempre había una vocecita en mi cabeza que decía **_"Porque te diviertes si Tyler esta muerto por haberte salvado a ti" _**y con eso se me va todo.

Michael decidió irse a vivir a Chicago.

Mis amigos y yo nos habíamos convertido en los más populares de instituto, hacíamos las mejores fiestas, teníamos la mejor ropa, todos pensaban que yo ya estaba bien que se me había pasado el mal trago pero no era así lo escondía pero muy bien al parecer, todos nos envidiaban, nadie se metía con nosotros porque saben que terminarían perdiendo somos listos pero bien agiles de palabras tenemos la habilidad de dejar callado hasta al más grande presidente con solo 3 palabritas.

Claro que siempre en todo lugar tiene que haber la zorra que se crea lo máximo y esa era Lily Farah y sus pulguitas… y si adivinaron la porrista del instituto pero que creen yo era la capitana de la porristas, no tenía el titulo de zorra como las demás porque todos sabía que yo soy virgen.

Bueno en fin otra razón por la que viajo a Forks es porque quiero empezar de nuevo y ser mejor de lo que era.

Se me vino a la mente la noche de mis 15 cuando estaba bailando el vals con Tyler recuerdo con claridad lo que me dijo al oído **_"Estas muy hermosa Bella, wow ya estas hecha toda una mujer pero siempre serás mi hermanita menor y no te preocupes por los babosos Michael y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí para sacarle un diente o dos a esos idiotas , sabes te quiero mucho mucho mucho y espero que siempre seas así como eres ahora una mujer fuerte que no se deja llevar por las palabras de nadie la que siempre se defiende ok? Te quiero hermanita nunca lo olvides" _**

Ya para esto yo estaba llorando a mares

-Señores pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar en nuestro destino gracias- dijo el capitán por el altavoz sacándome de mis pensamientos

Me limpie la lagrima que caía por mi mejilla cogí mi maleta y salí decidida hacia mi nueva vida y dejar todo mi pasado atrás.


	3. El infierno, digo Forks

Cuando salí del aeropuerto visualice a mi padre el Jefe de Policía Swan pero yo lo llamaba papito (si lo sé soy una niña de papi lo sé) estaba arrimado a la patrulla con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Papiiiiiiiiiii…. –grite lanzándome a él para abrazarlo

-Bella princesa Como has estado? –me pregunto mientras me devolvía el abrazo

-Bien papi extrañándote, y tu como has estado? Estas muy guapo –le dije mientras le peñizcaba las mejillas

-Jajaja Ay bebe que locuras dices pero he estado bien princesa esperándote con ansias –dijo mientras me besaba la frente y me daba otro abrazo –pero mira cuan bonita estas y cuanto has crecido estas más alta y te ha crecido el cabello. Estas muy hermosa hijita. Ay cómo pasa el tiempo

Ay Dios Mío y venia de nuevo odiaba cuando se ponía meloso

-Ya deja el drama Charlie y ayúdame con las maletas mi Abuela tiene razón tienes que dejar de ver tantas telenovelas –dije mientras rodaba los ojos y reía

-Nunca cambias cierto! Y como esta Renné y Phil? Has sabido algo de tu hermano? –pregunto

-Mama está bien me imagino que ha de estar llorando por mi partida ya sabes cómo es –dije rodando los ojos- y Phil también ha de estar consolándola….. De mi hermano no sé nada la última vez que hablamos fue hace 6 meses dijo que estaba bien que había conseguido trabajar medio tiempo que todavía tiene la beca que tiene novia nueva y que va a ver si algún día viene a visitarte.

-Tu madre tampoco cambia, me alegro por Michael espero que este sano y feliz

Mi papa y yo tenemos mucho en común nos gusta la misma música, la misma comida, las mismas películas, el resumen los mismo gustos por todo, hasta en el carácter somos parecidos.

Mi mama y hasta mis amigos decían que era una Swan completa que tenía todo hasta en lo dominante y autoritaria.

Nos subimos al carro y mi papa comenzó a titubear hasta que dijo:

-Bella te tengo un regalo de bienvenida –dijo un poco nervioso todavía porque saben que no me gusta que gasten en mi

-Que es? –dije con curiosidad y lo más calmada posible

-Mmmmmm…. Esteeeee

-Charlie –le dije con mirada de advertencia.

-Es un carro, un Camaro para ser exacto no me costó casi nada por poco y me lo regalan

-CHARLIE –lo acuse- sabes que no me gusta que me estén dando cosas mucho menos un carro y que cueste tanto porque se lo que cuesta ese carro y a mí no me vengas con el cuento de "por poco y me lo regalan" –dije imitando pobremente su voz. Un Camaro, no lo miento, era el carro de mis sueños pero no podía aceptarlo era demasiado, no es que no tuviéramos dinero, mis padres ganan bastante cada uno por su lado, pero aun así no me gusta gastar dinero.

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta así que ya no se puede hacer nada –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

Solté un bufido y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, sabia como ganarme.

Llegamos a la casa estaba tal cual como yo la recuerdo no había cambiado nada, vi el Camaro , ok lo admito me gusto era de mi color favorito azul y por dentro estaba que saltaba de alegría pero no lo demostré.

-Gracias Charlie –le dije fingiendo estar enojada

-Ya princesa no te enojes lo siento si aunque sé que si te gusto –dijo con voz culpable

Mierda! Detesto cuando hago sentir mal a mi papi, aunque sabía que lo hacía apropósito igual me ponía triste

-Ok ok lo siento papi aunque no me gusto, me ENCANTO –dije mientras daba saltitos –Gracias de verdad papito lindo

-De nada princesita sabia que te iba a gustar –sonrió

Basto solo un viaje para llevar las maletas a mi cuarto, y también estaba igual, mi mecedora de bebe, mi retrato con mis amigos y el más importante el de mis hermanos y mío el día de mi cumpleaños numero 15 haciendo muecas divertidas.

-Bueno me voy a bañar y a descansar un rato estoy un poco cansada

-Ok nena descansa yo tengo que ir a la comisaria a chequear algo –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente –Te quiero y me alegro que estés aquí -Y se fue

Cogí ropa cómoda, mi shampoo y me metí a bañar, salí relajada y con mucho sueño de la ducha así que cogí mi Ipod me puse los auriculares y me acosté a dormir.


	4. El Glorioso Dia

Al día sgte. me levanto el sonido de mi celular, lo cogí y era mi madre llamando

-Hola mama como estas? –dije medio adormilada

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN PORQUE NO CONTESTABAS –grito histérica mi madre tanto que tuve que separa el celular de mi oído

-Lo siento mama me dormí con los audífonos puestos perdón si?

-Está bien pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no te duermas con los audífonos puestos te vas a quedar sorda mi niña –dijo ya más calmada

-Lo sé mama es que estaba cansada –me disculpe

-Bueno ya y que tal el viaje?

-Bien tranquilo

-Bueno bebe solo quería saber por que no llamabas lo siento, te amo –dijo preocupada disculpándose

-Tranquila mama yo también te amo mami Besos y saludos a Phil Bye

-Chao preciosa descansa –se despidió y cerré

Mi madre podría ser paranoica casi siempre pero así es ella y es mi madre y la quiero

Dos días después…

Primer día de instituto, chica nueva en mitad de semestre, en un lugar donde solo habían 357 alumnos, no es muy bueno que digamos y si llegas en un Camaro no es NADA bueno pero que podía hacer a veces así tocaba. La verdad no me gusta llamar mucho la atención está bien ser la comidilla 2 o 3 días pero ahí no mas, aunque en Phoenix era todo los días nunca se cansaban pero en realidad deje de hacerles caso.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 de mañana, me duche, me vestí algo abrigada ya que aquí hace frio y llueve mucho también lo cual no me ayuda en nada a mi torpeza, porque a decir verdad era un poco torpe cuando caminaba, baje a desayunar me despedí de Charlie y me fui rumbo al instituto.

Llegue y todo el estacionamiento estaba lleno "Genial!" dije para mis adentros. Sentía las miradas pegadas en mi nuca.

Baje del auto y me dirigí rápidamente a la recepción a coger mis horarios. A lo que llegue había una señora de unos 50 años más o menos

-Buenos Días Soy Isabella Swan –dije un poco nerviosa

-Buenos Días linda toma aquí tengo tus horarios y un plano del colegio –dijo amablemente la señora – Tienes que traer esto firmado por todos los profesores del día de hoy a la ultima hora y que tengas un bonito primer día

-Gracias

Salí de ahí y como siempre debe haber uno más lanzado que otro….. Se me acerco un chico de pelo negro, ojos achinados y de lentes

-Eres Isabella Swan verdad?

-Solo Bella por favor

-Hola yo soy Eric. Puedo mostrarte el camino hacia tu próxima clase.–pregunto, simpático pero demasiado amable para mi gusto

Llegue a el aula de Historia, detestaba esta materia nunca le vi el propósito .

-Hola –dijo una chica con voz chillona

-Hola –le dije desinteresada

-Tu eres Isabella Swan? –pregunto con emoción demasiada diría yo

- Solo llámame Bella

-Soy Jessica Stanley y créeme seremos las mejores amigas –dijo haciendo chillar su voz tanto que se me enchino la piel

Justo en ese momento entro el profesor salvándome la campana, la clase fue aburrida extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba que cuando estábamos aburridos hacían alborotos y payasadas en el aula y me hacían reir tanto que me ponía a llorar "Eso si eran buenos tiempos" Pensé suspirando

Las clases se fueron volando, en clase de Geometría conocí a un chica muy tranquila llamada Ángela Weber me cayó bien muy simpática. Estaba conversando con Ángela caminando hacia la cafetería, la verdad no tenía hambre así que me quede escuchando música mientras los demás hacían la fila para comprar. Cuando vi al chico que nunca me había imaginado que se convertiría en el amor de mi vida.


	5. Los Cullen

Los vi hay sentados, pero el único que tenía mi atención era ese dios del Olimpo, con ese cabello desordenado de la manera más sexi que haya visto, con esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa sexi.

-Asi que ya viste a los Cullen ah! –me asusto Jessica, la cual no me había percatado de su presencia

- Me asustaste –dije sobresaltada con la mano en el pecho

Se rio –Bueno así que chequeando a los Cullen, mira el grandulón ese se llama Emmett está con la rubia ella se llama Rosalie Hale y es gemela del rubio Jasper Hale el está con la chica menuda que se llama Alice, y por ultimo esta Edward Cullen quien al parecer ninguna chica le parece lo suficiente buena para estar con el así que no pierdas el tiempo –me explico –Son hijos del Dr. Cullen y su esposa adoptados claro.

Volví mi mirada hacia ellos, y el ¡¿me estaba mirando?

Sonó la campana mire mi horario, me tocaba Biología, me puse de pie y me dirigí al aula.

Entre y me presente al profesor, me dijo que tomara asiento, pase la mirada en busca de uno pero el único vacio era el asiento a lado de el.

Suspire y me dirigí al asiento, estaba extraño, en ningún momento libero la tensión de su puño era como si mi presencia le molestara. No pude prestar atención en toda la clase por saber que rayos le pasaba conmigo.

Se había acabado la hora y cogió sus cosas y se fue alterado. Solo quería que se acabe el día

Llegue a mi casa Charlie todavía no había llegado, aproveche para llamar a mi mejor amiga Lizzi. No había ni terminado el primer timbrazo cuando contesto

-Bella –saludo o más bien grito

-Loca como estas? –pregunte

-Yo bien amiga. Te extrañamos todos de verdad, nos haces mucha falta –comento

-Yo también los extraño a todos en especial a ti y a Shawn –dije melancólicamente

-Bueno antes de que me ponga a llorar Jajaja Y alguna presa buena por allá –pregunto con interés Por eso amaba a esta niña, ya hasta la veía alzando las cejas picaronamente

-No la verdad nada –rei

-Viste eso es lo malo de irte a un pueblo los chicos buenos son escasos

Me hizo reir mas -Bueno te dejo solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas –me comencé a despedir- Besos a Shaw y a los chicos Los quiero

-Bye amiga

Colgué, me picaban los ojos realmente extrañaba a mis amigos, ya me imagino si ellos vienen mi papa es capaz de sacarlos a patadas de tanto bullicio.

Mi estomago comenzó a reclamar por comida y de verdad que tenía hambre así que me puse hacer la comida, no había casi nada en la alacena, "tendré que ir de compras" pensé, me puse a hacer lasaña

-Bella ya llegue

-En la cocina papa

-Hola princesa –dijo entrando a la cocina –Como te fue?

-Hola papi bien –conteste –Y a ti?

-Bien princesa sin mucho ajetreo –dijo mientras se sentaba

Serví la comida y nos sentamos a comer en silencio cómodo.

-Gracias nena estuvo rico –me agradeció mientras se iba a la sala a ver tele

-De nada papi, voy a hacer las tareas –dije mientras subía a mi cuarto.

Cuando termine ya era de noche, me bañe, me despedí de mi papi y subi a dormir con una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Edward Cullen? No lo sabia pero iba a averiguar.


	6. Reencuentro

**Chicas, primero, gracias por los reviews, segundo, perdon por la tardanza, he estado en evaluaciones y tenia que estudiar, aqui les dejo un capitulo un poco pequeño pero les juro que las recompensare **

**Besos y disfruten **

Llego el dia sgte. me levante dispuesta a hablar con el y preguntarle que le pasaba porque se portaba asi conmigo.

Pero SORPRESA no fue al instituto solo fueron los hermanos que por cierto me miraban a cada rato como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Edward no fuera al instituto.

-Hola Bella –saludo Jessica

-Ah Hola Jess

-Que tanto misterio con los Cullen. Has visto como te miran? –pregunto curiosa

-Si –dije suspirando- me da igual

-Bueno amiga te dejo me voy a mi clases Bye –dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Me tocaba Gimnasia, lo que mas me gusta hacer es deporte asi que dejando de lado el tema Cullen me dirigi con entusiasmo al gimnasio.

-Bella –grito Mike- Hola… eh te toca gimnasia?

-Si por que?

-No por nada es que a mi también me toca y ya pues te quería preguntar si podíamos trabajar juntos –dijo con nervisismo

Suspire, segundo dia y ya me jodian la vida estos niñatos , tuve que hacer una gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos y gritarle en la cara que no me molestara y que se alejara de mi

-Mmmmm Gracias Mike….. ehh…. Pero me gusta trabajar sola

-Bueno –dijo desilusionado- esta bien nos vemos.

Hoy tocaba Volley "Bien" pensé entusiasmada. Pero a los pocos segundos me puse melancolica por que me acorde cuando jugaba volley con mis amigos en la playa…. De verdad me va a costar acostumbrarme a estar sin ellos….

Comenzamos a jugar claro nuestro equipo iba ganando, en mi equipo contrario estaba Mike asi que aproveche para lanzarle algunas bolas un poco fuertes.

El dia avanzo rápido, cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando hacia la cafetería, me sente con Angela, me caía bien era una chica sencilla un poco timida pero genial. Mientras comia mi manzana sentía como me miraban fijamente sabia de donde venían esas miradas asi que me gire discretamente con la vaga esperanza de que el estuviera ahí pero no no era asi no estaba. Sono la campana y me dirigi a mis ultimas clases.

Cuando llegue a casa vi parqueado una camioneta que se me hacia muy familiar aunque no recordaba de quien era.

-Bella –llamo mi papa

-Hola pa –dije entrando en la sala y lo que vi casi me hace gritar, bueno si grite un poquito

-JACOOOOOOOOOOOB –grite lanzándome sobre el abrazandolo o mas bien afixiandolo

-Vaya que todavía tienes fuerza loca –dijo riendo, y le pegue en el pecho juguetonamente

-Uuuuuu -canturree- Hola Biceps –dije picaronamente- sabes cuando Jennifer te vea moria por resequedad bucal Jajajaja

Jennifer es una amiga mia que estaba ,bueno esta, obsesionada con Jake

-Eres agria tontita –se me burlo y le respondi sacándole la lengua

-Hola Bells ya se te extrañaba por aquí –dijo Billy Black

-Billy lo siento es que fue mucha emoción no te vi –dije avergonzada- Hola Como has estado?

-Bien con este muchacho que me hace sacar hasta canas verdes –dijo viendo a Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados

-Ya me lo imagino

La tarde paso tranquila con Billy y Jake bueno ni tan tranquila con las locuras que Jacob y yo hacíamos y al final terminábamos discutiendo y papa y Billy se reian a mas no poder.

Estaba en mi cuarto chateando con Lizzi y Shawn por la laptop, Jake y Billy se acabacan de ir.

Shawn dice:

Isabella Marie Swan se puede saber por que carajos no me has llamado?

Bells Dice:

Sorry no he tenido tiempo

Shawn dice:

Si claro y yo soy un niño angelical

Bells Dice:

Ja si claro eso ni tu te lo crees

Lizz Dice:

Haber que pasa aquí? Ya dejen de estar peleando están a kilómetros y se siguen jodiendo ya paren

Shawn Dice:

Yo no se yo estoy resentido con esa niña no llama recién a la semana se viene a conectar, no manda ni un mensaje no se para que tienes celular si no contestas ni las llamadas ni llamas tampoco

Bells Dice:

Ok esta bien perdóname solo que no he tenido tiempo recién ayer llame a Lizzi y hoy iba a llamarte pero a lo que llegue estaba Jacob aquí y se me olvido LO SIENTO LO SIENTO

Lizz Dice:

Jay-Jay estaba ahí!

Bells Dice:

Aja Jenn se morirá cuando lo vea esta para chuparse los dedos Jajajajaja Bueno para ella por que para mi esta wacala

Shawn Dice:

Claro y mejor es el que llamar a tu mejor amigo

-Bella ya a dormir bebe es tarde

-Ya papi

-Ok princesa buenas noches –se acerco a darme un beso en la cabeza- descansa

-Buenas noches papi tu tambien

Bells Dice:

Ok, Shawn tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y que te adoooooro con toda mi alma como vas a decir eso eres lo mas importante para mi al igual que lizzi, lamento no haberte llamado ok me perdonas?

Shawn Dice:

Esta bien, te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Lizz Dice:

Ahí Dios estos niños

Bells Dice:

Bueno amores me voy Charlie ya me mando a dormir Besos los amooo

Lizz Dice:

Yaaaaa y cuando aca tu obedeces ordenes?Jajajaja es broma Bye linda

Shawn Dice:

Lo mismo digo Jajajaja Chao bebe cuidate

Bells Dice:

Jajajajaaja Tontos Bye

Cerre la laptop y me acoste no tarde mucho en conciliar sueño ya que estaba cansanda. Pero me quede dormida con la esperanza que mañana viera a Edward. _"WAIT! Porque tengo esperanza de var mañana a Edward? Que Fuck… Porque me interesa ese niñito después de cómo se comporto conmigo. Aish realmente me estoy volviendo loca " _


	7. Nunca dejo de ir a una fiesta

Habia regresado del Instituto, sin novedad realmente lo mismo de siempre, y Edward Cullen sin aparecer.

Mi papa estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión después de que hayamos cenado, es como un ritual para el, lo hace todos los días.

Me le acerque, lo abraze y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me miro y me dijo:

-Y ahora permiso para que quieres?

-Osea que no le puedo dar un beso y un abrazo al hombre que me dio la vida solo porque quiero demostrarle un poco de cariño? –dije haciéndome la ofendida- pero ya que lo mencionas –dije aguantando risa y sentándome- puedo ir a la fiesta de Lizzi papi? Porfisss –dije viéndolo con mi carita de cachorrito triste (la cual siempre me había funcionado), el miro divertido por lo que había hecho y me dijo la única monosílaba que no quería escuchar:

-NO –se giro y siguió viendo la televisión

-Pero papa es el cumple de Lizzi porque no puedo ir, y no me digas "porque no" –dije imitándolo pobremente- dime algo razonable

-Porque para ir tienes que viajar y no te dejare ir porque si te pasa algo será mi culpa por no decirte no

"Mierda tiene razón"

-Si papa yo se, pero porfiiiissss es Lizzi, tu adoras a Lizzi

-No Bella y es mi ultima palabra

Aaaaaaa odiaba cuando se ponía asi. Me levante enojada del sofá y me fui a mi cuarto azotando la puerta para hacerle saber que estaba enojada con el.

Estaba apunto de dormirme cuando se me ocurrió una magnifica idea, aunque era un poco arriesgada, y necestiba ayuda llame a Shawn quien me contesto en el segundo timbrazo

WAO llamaste que sorpresaCallate, y escuchame Que agresiva asi tratas a tu mejor amigoo?SHAWN es IMPORTANTE –le dije casi gritandoHaber que paso?Mi papa me dijo que no podía ir a la fiesta de Lizzi, pero tengo una ideeea –dije canturreandoOhOh! Me asustas cuando hablas asi porque hablas asi no me gusta cuando hablas asiAy ya deja el drama pareces niñita lo que necesito que hagas es que me reserves un vuelo para llegar mañana en la noche y el regreso al dia siguiente de la fiestaY porque no lo haces tu?Si seras! Porque por si no lo sabes esto es un pueblo cada paso que das lo sabe todo mundo y no me arriesgare a que le digan a Charlie si compro yo el boletoParanoica! No cambiasCallate que muy bien que me adoras, lo vas a hacer o no?Si si si lo voy a hacer pero aquí viene la pregunta del millónDimelooComo vas a hacer para que tu papa te deje faltar el viernes a clases y para no levantar sospechas de por que no fuiste a dormir el jueves a tu casa ni el viernes tampocoUuuu Shawn preguntas demasiadas cosas…. Hay por favor estas hablando con Isabella Swan ya tengo eso resuelto recuerdas a Elena? Mi amiga la que vive en Seattle?Isabella Swan! JA –dijo en tono de burla- si si mas o menos me acuerdo la amiga de Nicole! Creo?Si si si esa misma, bueno le dire a mi papa que ella me invito a dormir a su casa desde mañana después del instituto que ella me va a ver hasta el sábado y que el viernes ella me lleva y como el sábado Charlie no regresa hasta las 6 por que se va de pesca tengo hasta esa hora para llegar aunque obvio llegare mucho mas tempranoYaaaa Ja! Tienes que llegar temprano si no quieres que Charlie huela el olor a licor y te vea toda hecha mierda jajajajajaCallate estúpido me vas a ayudar o no?Si ya te dije que si, bueno para a que hora quieres el vuelo?A la hora que sea pero que sea en la tarde para no faltar al institutoYa ook ook Nada mas?Noo nada masOk Nos vemos Te quieroYo tambiénSabes que no es lo mismo decir Yo también a decir Yo también te quiero?Ya conformate con lo que te digo y doy Adios –Colgue este niño si que molesta, es mi mejor amigo y todo pero me saca de mis casillas a veces. Bueno ahora a bajar para pedir permiso para "ir a una pijamada a la casa de Elena"

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo llegue a la sala y mi papa estaba viendo los deportes, me sente a su lado y le dije:

-Pa se que no debi de haberme enojado hace un momento y se que lo haces para protegerme, pero ya que no me dejas ir a la fiesta de Lizzi puedes por lo menos darme permiso para ir mañana a dormir a la casa de Elena?

-Elena Gilbert? La que vive en Seattle?

-Ship! Porfiss -le roge

-Ok pero no vas a faltar al instituto ni mañana ni el viernes

-Claro que no pa, es mas ella me va a llevar el viernes y me va a recoger mañana al instituto

-Osea que mañana yo tengo que llevarte al instituto? Ok esta bien

-Gracias Papiiiii

Ahora a hacer maletas porque Isabella Swan NUNCA se queda sin ir a una fiesta!


	8. SuperEscape

**Chicas, mil disculpas por no actualizar, he estado muy ocupada estos dias, pero les juro que no volvera a pasar. Cambiando de tema, no se si les gusta la Bella de mi historia, a mi me gusta, por que de lo unico que cambiaria de los libros es la actitud de Bella, chicas, enserio si no les gusta diganmelo no mas.**

**Besos, y gracias por los RR, aunque quisiera que haya mas, pero igual algo es algo, y estoy contenta por ello.**

**GalletitaCullen.**

**8. Super-Escape**

Me levante temprano para desayunar y alistarme rápido, la noche anterior le había mensajeado a Jacob para ver si podía llevarme al aeropuerto después del instituto y me dijo que si porque a el también lo habían invitado e iba a ir, cuando baje Charlie me esperaba en la puerta , cogi mi bolso y me trepe a la patrulla, el viaje fue silencioso pero comodo, cuando vi que estábamos a punto de llegar:

-Papa creo que es mejor que me dejes en la entrada yo puedo caminar hasta el edificio

-Que te avergüenzas de tu padre cariño?

-No papa lo que pasa es que…. Emm … para ahorrate tiempo pues –la verdad era un poco vergonzoso llegar con tu padre al instituto y era mucho mas si llegabas en una patrulla y tu padre es el jefe de policía

-Entonces no te importaría que haga esto? –dijo prendiendo la sirena, lo iba a parar pero ya era muy tarde ya había entrado y todo mundo, si TODO mundo, nos quedaba viendo, ya me imagino como estaría mi cara peor que un tomate, y eso que es difícil avergonzarme

-Bueno hija ya llegamos –dijo divertido consciente de lo que había hecho- que lo pases bien en casa de Elena –yo no dije nada solo sali y cerre de un portazo enojada y me camine directo a mi clase

Estaba por entrar en el aula cuando Mike me paro

-Hola Bella –saludo

-Hola Mike –estoy enojada y este niño me viene a molestar DIOS!

-Este…queria preguntarte –carraspeo- que vas a hacer el sábado? –dijo nervioso- ya sabes para salir a comer o al cine que dices? –Tuve que tragarme la ganas de rodar los ojos

-Mike gracias pero el sábado no estare aquí –y no era mentira- quizás para la próxima –ok eso si era una mentira y una MUY grande- o talvez no Adios

Me encamine hacia mis clases, el dia paso rápido o yo estaba muy metida en mi cabeza que no siquiera me había dado cuenta que Cullen había faltado de nuevo.

-Hey Bells –grito una voz demasiado conocida para mi

-Jay-Jay –grite abrazandolo

-Me vas a dejar sordo, nos vamos? –rio

-Claro -dije mientras me trepaba en la moto y nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto.

Nos embarcamos y todo, Jacob se sento a lado mio después de casi infartar a una aeromoza con su sonrisa "estilo jake".

Estabamos a mitad del vuelo yo estaba aburrida y Jake dormido, estaba escuchando música cuando empezó a sonar Iris de Go Go Dolls y comencé a acordarme de mi hermano, esa era su canción favorita, no había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando y mucho menos que Jake se había levantado hasta que me saco los audífonos de los oídos.

-No esuches eso, no me gusta verte llorar –me reprocho mientras apagaba y guardaba el Ipod- ya deja de llorar se que duele pero ya vamos a aterrizar y no creo que quieras que Shawn te vea asi –dijo secándome las lagrimas y mirándome con ternura y comprensión –esta bien?

Lo único que hize fue asentir porque tenia la voz trabada, nos indicaron que ya habíamos aterrizado y que podíamos salir del avión asi que tome mis cosas que en realidad eran pocas solo el abrigo que llevaba en el brazo y en mi mochila tenia el vestido que iba a usar, los zapatos y el maquillaje, ya que en Phoenix había dejado la ropa con la cual podría morir congelada en Forks.

Al salir del aeropuerto pude visualizar a lo lejos a Jennifer y a Shawn que estaba de espaldas a mi asi que le hice seña a Jenn de que haga silencio, me le acerque a Shawn por la espalda y le tape los ojos para que "adivine" quien era, sentí su sonrisa debajo de mis manos, se volteo, me abrazo y me alzo en el aire dándome vueltas y riendo

-Ya bajame tonto me estoy mareando –rei

-Uy no mi cabello pobre de ti que me vomites encima

-Idiota entonces bajame

-Ya te bajo, te extrañe –me abrazo ya cuando estaba en el suelo

-Lo se –dije divertida- yo también

-Bella ya te dije que no es lo mismo decir yo también a yo tam….

-Si si si yo también te extrañe contento! -dije interrumpiéndolo

-Ejehm… Sera que me saludas yo también existo –dijo Jenn haciendo un puchero- o que ya te olvidaste de mi

-Claro que no Jenn –la abrace

-Oye Jacob esta BUENISIMO –me susurro, yo lo único que hice fue reir a las locuras de mi amiga

-Bueno como que nos vamos –dijo Jake incomodo por las miradas de Jenn

-Cla cla claro –tartamudeo mi amiga cuando Jacob paro a su lado a coger mi equipaje e iba hacia el auto

-Oh Dios Mio un dia de estos tendre un orgasmo con solo verlo –suspiro- has visto su trasero? Este si que esta como quiere

Esta niña no tenia vergüenza, yo solo me limitaba a reir y ella suspiraba.

La llegada a mi casa con los recuerdos y todo me golpearon y si no fuera por que Patrick, el guardia, me hubiera puesto a llorar hay mismo.

-Srta. Bella aquí están las llaves de su casa, limpie la piscina para que pueda hacer uso de ella, la cocina esta equipada con alimentos, la calefacción y el aire acondicionado listos para usarse, la casa limpia, y los cuartos listos para ser habitados

-Gracias Patrick muy amable pero no debiste hacer tanto solo me quedare poco tiempo

-No es molestia señorita, ustedes han sido demasiado amables conmigo y además es mi trabajo

-Esta bien Gracias

Entramos a la casa y la recorri con la miraba lentamente hasta que vi la piscina YO AMO ESA PISCINA, y estaba demasiado hermosa, corri hacia afuera, tenia las luces prendidas y la mini cascada también, si lo se me emociono por una piscina pero es que es mi piscina y la extraño.

-Bella me estoy aburriendo prestame tu celular –dijo Jake

-Ya espera deja y lo desbloqueo –le dije dándoselo

Cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome que me alzaron y me lanzaron a la piscina gritando "Bella al aguaaaa" cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro del agua Jacob y Shawn se agarraban la panza de tanto reir

-Par de idiotas Shawn ayudame a salir –dije mientras intentaba salir

- Choca esa mano Bro –dijo Jacob riendo todavía mientras la chocaba con Shawn

Me estaba sacando la ropa mojada quedándome en ropa interior para poder entrar a la casa, pero extrañaba tanto la piscina que me lance de nuevo.

-Se van a quedar ahí como bobos o se meten conmigo también –Jenn ya se había metido, Jake y Shawn se sacaban la camiseta rápidamente

-Wuuuuu –grito Shawn mientras saltaba y daba volteretas en el aire

-Bomba Seeeexiiiii –grito Jacob

Ahí estuvimos en la piscina, luego Jenn se fue nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas. Ya nos habíamos bañado y todo, estábamos viendo Anatomia de Grey en la sala comiendo McDonalds

-Tengo una gran idea de cómo van a entrar en la fiesta de Lizz, como va a ser sorpresa no tiene ni idea de que ustedes están aquí , cuando ella llegue la llevare al escenario y anunciare el mejor regalo del mundo y de ahí salen ustedes que les parece? –dijo Shawn

-A mi me parece bien

-Estoy de acuerdo –dije comiendo mi hamburguesa- oye a que hora sale el vuelo de regreso?

-A las 8 de la mañana

-Que estas loco, tu quieres que de la fiesta me vaya al aeropuerto? –dije casi gritando

-Era eso o que regreses el domingo –dijo voloviendo su vista al televisor

-Ok esta bien

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá, consejo: nunca duerman con dos mastodontes en un sofá es totalmente HORRIBLE y se levantan al dia siguiente con dolor en todo el cuerpo. Créanme .

Shawn se levanto y se fue diciendo que tenia que terminar algunas cosas para la fiesta, asi que Jacob y yo la pasamos jugando Guitar Hero en mi Wii, asi nos pasamos toda la tarde hasta que tocaron el timbre, fuimos a abrir y estaban Luigi con su asistente Selena, una señora de 50 y tantos de años, y el estilista Aris.

-Bellita mi vida como has estado hermosa yo bien –dijo Luigi entrando a mi casa seguido por Irmita y Aris- bueno basta de charla a trabajar.

-Si claro como no gracias por saludar –dije sarcastica

-Que fue Bellita espero que te hayas cuidado el cabello –dijo Aris revisándome el cabello, cuando se trata de eso es muy meticuloso

-Hay bellita perdonalos ya sabes como son –dijo Selena

-Si Selly ya lo se –dije mientras me sentaban en una silla y comenzaban a arreglarme, asi se pasaron toda la tarde hasta que terminaron.

-Ahora si Bellita hermosa como siempre te dejamos –dijo Aris orgulloso a lo que Luigi le secundo

-Waooo gracias chicos –dije mientras me dejaba de ver en el espejo y los abrazaba, Aris me había dejado el cabello totalmente liso, me había hecho un fleco a un lado que tapaba una parte de mi frente y me había pegado mechones (rayitos, iluminaciones etc.) color bronce que se veian totalmente reales, Selena me había maquillado justo como me gusta

-Bueno hora del vestido -dijo Luigi sacando de una maleta el vestido que me habia traido

-Yo habia traido uno -dije mirando fijamente la hermosura que tenia en sus manos- pero me llevo ese -señale

Me puse el vestido y los zapatos, y me mire al espejo de cuerpo completo, me encanaba como me habia dejado, y el vestido era una maravilla, era negro, totalmente negro, strappless en forma de corazon, en la parte de atras se abria en forma de ovalo hasta el termino de mi espalda dejandola a la vista, llegaba a medio muslo, y era pegada al cuerpo, simplemente me encantaba, los zapatos eran negros con adornos plateados, alto muy altos, haciendo que mis piernas se vean mejor, mas formadas.

Shawn nos fue a ver a Jake y a mi a la casa

nos hizo entrar por la parte de atrás para que nadie nos vea y sea una sorpresa para todos.

-Ok ya saben el plan asi que a ponerlo en marcha –dijo Shawn yéndose al escenario. Luego de 10 minutos esuchamos la voz de Lizzi y un grito de SORPRESA .

-Bueno bueno bueno atención todos –dijo Jenn por el micrófono- tenemos un regalo sorpresa a la cumpleañera sabemos que te gustara Lizz y si no te gusta te jodiste hicimos demasiado para que llegue hasta aquí, es broma es broma

-Ahora por favor Shawn haz algo por el mundo y trae la sorpresa –dijo Bryan otro de mis amigos

-Ahora si chicos salgan –susurro Shawn

Jake y yo salimos, yo mas bien corri, a lanzarme a los brazos de mi mejor amiga que al verme se le vidriaron los ojos y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, habían pasado 3 semanas pero aun asi la extrañaba.

-Feliz Cumpleaños –le dije al oído

-Gracias –dijo soltándome yendo a abrazar a Jacob para agradecerle también, luego agarro el micrófono y dio inicio a la fiesta. Estabamos bailando en grupo Party Rock-LMFAO, cuando mi celular vibro, vi la pantalla y era mi papa llamando, corri al baño para poder contestar.

**Chicas, esto es todo, mañana subire otro se los prometo, pliss RR**

**Besos :***


End file.
